Anguish
This is Chapter Thirty Three of Danganronpa: Anguish & Desire, Distraction Time!. In this chapter, the Ultimates uncover the mystery behind their friend's death. Author's Note: I really shouldn't have chosen this strict format of writing tbh, some of the chapters are so unenjoyable to write and i feel like I wanna quit but then I get more freedom and I go right back to loving it >:( ---- “I killed Yuka.” After Nakamoto finishes his declaration, an eerie silence falls over the room. Azama’s eyes widen and she gently puts her hand to her lips, while Shiomi stares gently at the floor. Satoshi nods to himself -- like he had figured it out before as well. Tomori and Rai just look shocked, if anything. Like they couldn’t believe the words that flew out of Nakamoto’s mouth, and, Nakata looks just as indifferent as she always has. As for me, I...I don’t know how I should be reacting. Even now, I’m so indecisive. Just before, I was telling myself that I’d never forgive whoever killed Yuka -- that I’d hate them forever and ever. And yet, now I stand in front of the person who admitted to killing Yuka, and I don’t feel rage or anger...just confusion. Nakamoto rises back to his feet, as he speaks up again. “It was an accident, guys. I didn’t mean it--!” “Now, now, that’s not a funny joke, Kei,” MonoMech suddenly speaks, interrupting Nakamoto. “Why do you say that?” “Cause that’s what happened--!” “No--no, it’s not.” “MonoMech is right,” Azama interrupts. “Nakamoto wouldn’t do a thing.” Nakamoto shakes his head. “Kiyo-chi, listen to me…!” “What’s going on?” Rai asks. “Why is MonoMech interfering so much?” “It probably has to do with what I said earlier,” Nakata says. “We’re close to escaping--he wants it to end soon. But, he refuses to break his own rules and kill us, so he wants us to make the wrong decision, no? He wants to lead us astray…” “Sh-Shut up, Madoka!” … “Guys, trust me--!” Nakamoto exclaims. “I killed Yuka-chi!” “Why would you admit it, then?” Azama asks. “It makes no sense.” “Because it was an accident,” he continues. “I don’t want everyone to die because of my stupid, stupid, mistake.” “What happened then, Nakamoto?” My voice is...more held together than I thought it’d be. I spent all this time being mad and upset and now I just...I’m just feeling the aftereffects of it, those last remnants of doubt in my mind. Nakamoto looks to me. I can feel the pain in his voice, see it in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Ken-chi. I know you feel guilty about this...how can you not? It’s not your fault, Yuka-chi’s fault...just mine.” “What happened?” I repeat. “How did Yuka end up dead?” “You believe him?!” MonoMech questions. “The person who has been lying to you since we got here?!” … Huh…? “What…?” Satoshi asks. “What do you mean by that?” MonoMech sits back down in his throne, and smiles. “Kei can tell you about that.” Nakamoto bites his lower lip. “I don’t know what you mean…” “Kiyo, then...please explain?” Azama stands, mouth agape, staring at the rest of us. “Don’t listen to him.” “What’s wrong, you two?” Tomori asks. “Is there something we need to know?” “Haven’t you thought it weird that Kiyo would hang around Kei and Zeshin despite being so clearly not in line with their morals?” … “Wasn’t that because of Shiho?” I ask. “Because Azama and Shiho were so close?” “E-Exactly!” Azama suddenly exclaims. “That’s all there was to it.” “Really?” MonoMech questions. “Are we sure that’s the case? Remember: I see everything.” “Why do I get the feeling...you’re telling a partial truth?” Nakata asks. “What do you mean?” “It’s nothing,” Nakamoto says, scratching his chin. “Kiyo-chi and I went to the same middle school, that’s all. We were on decent enough terms, but we didn’t talk much.” Azama looks down at her feet. “It’s true. But that’s all there was to it, we didn’t lie to anyone. We just didn’t feel it necessary for everyone to know.” ...they do kinda give off the same preppy-vibes. “Remember the host club I was in?” Nakamoto asks. “Kiyo-chi was a member, too.” “Sh-Shut up--!” Azama stammers...is she embarrassed? “That’s SO unnecessary, you know?! They don’t have to know everything.” “Aren’t hosts...guys?” Shiomi asks, raising an eyebrow. “I was there only to set the mood,” she groans. “Just to play my violin.” “But there you have it,” Nakamoto continues. “That’s all there was to that -- I’m not trying to deceive you guys. I killed Yuka-chi.” “Or are you covering for Kiyo?” MonoMech questions. “W-What…?!” Nakamoto asks. “He’s untrustworthy, as is she!” MonoMech exclaims. “Now that you know their ~secret~ relationship, doesn’t it make you wonder his motive?” “He’s not the blackened,” Azama says, clutching her pajama shirt. “Neither am I! It has to be someone else, maybe Shiomi…” “Me?” Shiomi asks. “Back to me, really?” “It was me,” Nakamoto repeats. “It was an accident--it was supposed to be me!” Huh…?! “It was supposed to be you?” Tomori asks. “What does that mean?” Rai questions. Nakamoto grabs his shirt once more, and before I could process it, he was crying. It started with one tear, and then another, before he covered his shirt with his face. “I was trying to kill myself--!” After we left from our meeting, I went straight to Ukon-chi’s room. I heard from Rai-chi and Obi-chi that there was a particularly delicious plant that you can extract tea syrup from the leaves, and I decided to get it. I knew it would be my last drink, I wanted it to be worth it. And I never got to apologize to Ukon-chi, for voting for her, for making her life a living hell and for not stopping Obi-chi--! So, I took the plant, the poison -- which I had kept hidden in my pillowcase for safe-keeping -- and went to the bio lab, since the dining hall was closed. I knew there was a kettle I could use to boil water and there were a few mugs. I made a glass of tea, poured the poison in, and sat myself down. I considered writing a note, so you wouldn’t have to deal with a painful class trial, one with deception and lies, but...I figured Mono-chi wouldn’t let that happen. So, I decided against it. “But...why?!” Satoshi nearly screams. “Why would you even consider this in the first place…?! Nakamoto chuckles lightly… “We were almost out.” With every class trial, we got a new level to the school. Since we were at the last level, with the exit standing before us, part of me thought that after one more trial, the exit would be unlocked. I was willing to make that sacrifice. No--that’s not all true. Part of me just felt that I was useless. I labeled myself the leader and watched as Tomori-chi & Ken-chi risked their lives for each other, while I stood there, claiming I’d find a way out for everyone. This was my chance to get everyone out, together. But then...as I sat down at the table with my tea, a small head poked into the room. “Yuka-chi…what are you doing here?” Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. “I...smelled something good.” I smiled. I mean, I couldn’t. “I’m making tea. Would you like some?” She slowly nods, and began to walk toward me. I took my mug with me -- I was trying to make sure she didn’t have any. “You want anything in it?” “What do you have, pervert-chan?” “I’ve got...just tea.” I didn’t wanna drink my tea in front of her. What if the poison acted fast and...and she saw it all? She would’ve been scarred--! I didn’t want her to go through it, so, after I handed her a glass of tea, I set mine aside. “What’s wrong, Yuka-chi? Fight with Ken-chi?” She shook her head, but I knew she was lying to me. I don’t blame her. We weren’t close, after all. She drank all of her tea, and swiftly asked for seconds. That’s where I made my mistake. After pouring her more tea, I turned around and--and--! She was drinking the tea I had poisoned--! I hit the other mug out of her hand as quickly as I could, but the damage had been done. She shrieked, and when I tried to get her to puke the poison backup, she immediately started vomiting blood. She pushed away from me, and then... ...she ran away from me, and…! And I wanted to follow her, I did...I just...couldn’t move my feet. And by the time I could move my feet, I was just in time to see Tomori-chi and Ken-chi finding her. Nakamoto looks back up to face us all. “And there you have it. I killed Yuka-chi, just as I said. I wanted to give myself up earlier...so that you guys wouldn’t have to fight, so that we could make it through a trial that wouldn’t divide us anymore. Yet...when Mono-chi brought up Momma...I was too shocked to come forward. My Momma wouldn’t want me to live though, if it meant killing my dear friends. So…! So I won’t!” Nakamoto…! Goddamn it--goddamn it! Everything would be so much easier if I could just *hate* him right now--! But I can’t do it…! “Nakamoto--!” I exclaim. “W-Why…?! We could’ve figured something out together!” “There was nothing in Mio-chi’s room,” he says. “I lied. I lied so that no one would bother me when I was going to kill myself, but even still, Yuka-chi found me--! She found me, and, didn’t even question why I wasn’t working on the escape plan. It was like she knew!” “She was just...trusting in nature,” Rai says, their voice dry. “But...does that really mean you killed her?” Nakata asks. “How do we know that doesn’t count as Yuka accidentally killing herself?” “And what if it doesn’t?” Nakamoto asks. “If--If you’re all executed, and I’m the only one left--! How could I live with myself?!” Satoshi steps forward. “And what if it’s a suicide? Then we all die--! At least one of us should get out of here alive!” Tomori turns to MonoMech. “So, what is it?!” MonoMech smiles devilishly. “Oh, how would I know?” Bullshit…! He’s the only one who does know! “What would happen in the real world?” Azama asks. “Would Nakamoto be punished for this?” “I’d assume so,” Shiomi mumbles. “But how are we supposed to know?! Is one of you secretly the ‘Ultimate Lawyer’?! Help us out here--!” “An accidental murder is still murder,” Nakata says. “Just as self-defense would be, right?” Nakamoto nods. “That’s what I thought.” But… “It’s like she knew.” “What if Yuka *did* know?” I ask. “Nakamoto...you said it yourself...what if Yuka did know?!” “Then it’d be suicide,” Nakata says. Nakamoto leans forward. “But if she knew--if she knew--!” ...could it be true?! “I wanted to save you all--!” he exclaims. “I just wanted you guys to get out of here--after everything you’ve all been through--!” “That *we’ve* been through!” Rai exclaims. “Why are you excluding yourself--you’re still with us!” “Not for long, I won’t be,” Nakamoto says, his voice shaking. “I chose the path I’d walk with Obi-chi, Mio-chi...look at where they are. They’re gone, because I was so useless--!” Obi-chi pulled me into a hug. It was only a matter of time before he was executed, and with his last moments, he comforted me once more. “Obi-chi...don’t go,” I whispered. “What am I supposed to do--?!” “Save them,” he whispers. “I know it’s hypocritical of me to say this now, but...I want you guys to make it out alive. Do what you have to do.” I nodded. It was all I could do…! “He wanted me to get you guys out of here--!” he exclaims. “I wanted to see that through to the end...looks like I won’t have that chance.” “Stop talking like it’s over,” Rai says. “Please--!” “Rai-chi...I’m sorry.” Nakamoto takes a deep breath, I guess in an effort to stabilize himself. “Guys, I know it’s hard, but vote me as the blackened. It’s a fifty-fifty chance, but one you guys must take. I’ve made my bed, now I’ll lie in it.” “Don’t be so selfish,” Nakata says, and she gently places a hand on Nakamoto’s shoulder. He looks down at her with big, beady eyes. “I agreed that if you accidentally killed Yuka it was your fault, but...if she knew.” He shook his head. “She didn’t. I’m a Host, remember? It’s my job to read other’s emotions through the way they talk, walk, conduct themselves. Yuka-chi gave me no reason to think she knew, besides how naive she had been about me not being where I said I’d be...but even then, I don’t think she knew. I think in the end she was just caught up in her emotions, and mindlessly drank it.” “Right…” Rai mumbles. “It doesn’t feel right, though,” Satoshi says. “How can we be sure--!” …! How can we be sure…?! “We can’t be,” I finally say. As I feel Satoshi’s eyes fall on me, I look up from my stand to Nakamoto. “All we can do is believe in Nakamoto.” “Ku-chan…” Azama says. “Do you want him to die?” I shake my head. “Of course not, but…! He’s asking us to trust him right now. What else can we do but trust him…?!” Nakamoto’s mouth gently curls upwards. “Thank you, Ken-chi. Thank you.” Tomori only sighs to herself. “If that’s what you want…” “Objectively speaking, this is the safest decision,” Nakata says, and she gently raises her hand for Nakamoto’s to take. Nakamoto takes it, and smiles to her. “Isn’t it?” “It is,” he says, gently curling his hand into a ball. “Yes, it is. Thank you, Nakata-chi.” Rai and Satoshi both nod on either side of me, like they silently made themselves a proclamation. Shiomi hides his face in his scarf, and gently gives the rest of us a thumbs-up. Finally, Nakamoto turns to Azama. “Kiyo-chi, it’s okay.” She nods. “I know it will, idiot.” MonoMech rises from his stand. “It seems like you guys came to a consensus! Now, if you’d all take your e-Handbooks out and press the face of the person you’d like to select as the blackened, please do so!” … “I left mine in my room,” I say. “Me too,” Rai says, and Satoshi nods in agreement. “Huh…?” MonoMech asks. “This was all in such short-notice, I didn’t really think about grabbing it,” Tomori says. MonoMech sighs. “Fine! We’ll go back around in a circle! Satoshi, who do you elect as the blackened?!” Satoshi looks blankly at Nakamoto. “Nakamoto.” “Ken?” “Nakamoto.” “Rai?” “N-Nakamoto, I’m sorry--!” “Kei?” Nakamoto gently smiles. “I vote for myself, of course.” “Madoka?” She points to Nakamoto. “Him.” “Kiyo?” “Yuka,” she says, shaking her head. “I can’t do it.” “Isamu?” Shiomi grips his chest. “Nakamoto.” “And Kimie?” Tomori puffs her chest out and tries to force a smile to Nakamoto. “Nakamoto, it’s for you.” “Thank you, Tomori-chi.” “That’s all the votes!” MonoMech exclaims. “Despite it being non-unanimous...you guys…” … Nakamoto, please…! “...are correct!” “The blackened this time was Kei Nakamoto, the Ultimate Host. Despite it not being intentional, you stilled killed poor Yuka Kihara. And for that, your time is up!” MonoMech frowns. “I was really hoping you’d fuck it up, too…” “So we are close…” Nakata says, gently smiling to herself. Nakamoto, once more, smiles. “I’m sorry it has to be like this, everyone. I truly, truly, am. All I wanted was to pass on peacefully--to possibly save you guys, and...Yuka-chi is dead because of me. Yuka-chi...I’m so sorry.” “It was an accident,” Azama says, looking away from Nakamoto. “That’s no excuse,” Nakamoto counters. “She is dead because of me. If there is an afterlife, I’ll be sure to properly apologize.” Nakamoto smirks, and turns to MonoMech. “Mono-chi, you won’t win.” “I feel like I’ve already won,” MonoMech says. “Poor Kei, poor Kei...perhaps I’ll make your execution even more vicious for cutting my precious trial short! Upupupupu, might as well!” Nakamoto, looks around the room, at each and every one of us, as MonoMech continues. “Kei Nakamoto, your classmates have correctly voted you as the blackened, and therefore, you must be punished! Alright everyone, let’s give it everything we’ve got, it’s puuuuuun--” MonoMech is cut off as Nakamoto uncurls his hand. And in his hand, is a bottle. A bottle of Super Secret MonoMech Poison. ...huh? “Objectively speaking, this is the safest decision,” Nakata says, and she gently raises her hand for Nakamoto’s to take. Nakamoto takes it, and smiles to her. “Isn’t it?” “It is,” he says, gently curling his hand into a ball. “Yes, it is. Thank you, Nakata-chi.” I see… As MonoMech watches Nakamoto, he swiftly unscrews the cap of the bottle. “You can’t have me.” With that, Nakamoto swiftly places the bottle to his lips, and--! The last thing Nakamoto heard in this life was the voice of Azama. “Nakamoto, don't go--!” After the trial, we found ourselves at a loss. What do we do now? What CAN we do now? It should’ve been expected, that after Azama sped away from us, that we’d all just...return to our rooms. And, it should’ve been even more-so expected, that I wouldn’t be alone when I came back. Rai sits on top of my dresser, their head resting on my wall. They haven’t spoken to me since the trial ended, but, I haven’t initiated conversation either. What could we talk about? “Ken…?” I look up from my floor to face Rai. Their voice is emotionless, but there’s still that tinge of innocence I’m used to. “Yeah?” “Why was Yuka really mad at me?” … “If you don’t wanna tell me, that’s okay. I just...don’t believe that it was because we spent a lot of time together.” I nod. “I didn’t want to tell you before the trial.” Well, I didn’t wanna tell you at all. It’s not that I don’t trust Rai, but…! Yuka came to me to protect me, in case Rai was the traitor. I didn’t wanna go behind her back, but...she’s gone now. I have no one left besides Rai. “Why not?” “I didn’t want you to be hurt.” Rai nods. “Did she...suspect me?” I silently nod my head, and Rai continues. “I figured...Yuka was never that petty. She never even hated Nakamoto or Shiomi, despite how much she’d poke fun at them…” “Did you believe her?” “No,” I mumble. “She was just--just so nervous. The reason why she left was because she felt like I might’ve hated her for saying it...and then she ended up dead.” Rai hops down from the dresser, and sits next to me. Their head gently touches my shoulder, and I find myself stroking Rai’s cheek. “I don’t trust Rai-chan.” … “Do you think...Nakamoto’s right?” I ask. “About what?” “About the exit opening?” I hear Rai gently sigh. “No.” “Y-Yeah, me neither…” There’s a silence. I don’t know how long it lasts. I just can’t find any words that are worth coming out, at least, until Rai opens their mouth. “What’s going to happen to us now?” “I don’t know.” I feel Rai inch closer. “What else could MonoMech have instore for us? I just...there’s nothing more I can offer, I can fight.” “What do you mean, Rai? We can’t--we can’t talk about giving up.” “It’s not that. He wants us to get to that point to where we can’t fight any longer, and...I just can’t do it. There’s nothing I have left.” … “Can you tell me about your parents, Rai?” I feel Rai pull away from me, if only for a second, before mumbling, “Yes.” “You...really sounded like you hated them, before, in there.” “I do,” Rai says. “But...you told Yuka and I before that they were just super embarrassing. Where did that come from?” “You don’t understand, Ken. They would scare away my friends, that’s true. It was just...they always wanted me to be working on my screenplays and making money, so, whenever I’d come home with a new friend, they’d push them away. All they wanted was to make an extra buck out of me.” There’s a bitterness in Rai’s voice, and, though I wanna comfort Rai...what would I say? There’s nothing I could say that’d make Rai feel better. I gently turn my head to Rai, and kiss the top of their head. “I’m sure you’re getting tired, no?” “Why are you acting like I’m your little sister?” Rai asks, yawning. “I can go to sleep when I damn choose.” I just sigh, and gently rise to my feet. “Then sleep whenever. I’m going to bed, though.” I quickly crawl into my bed and scurry underneath my covers, and I close my eyes, and begin to count. 1… ...2… ...3… ...4-- At four, I feel the blankets lift over me, and a slim body squeeze next to me. “I thought that you can ‘go to sleep when you damn choose’?” Rai pinches the back of my neck. “And I’m choosing now!” “Sure, sure…” With Rai lying next to me, and, based off that we didn’t get to sleep yet, I fell asleep almost instantly. I’m almost ashamed of how fast I fell asleep...I just lost Yuka. She was gone, and all I did was...sleep on it. Mi-chan, Obinata, and I sit in my room, sitting around a round table. In the middle of the table, sat a map, two assault rifles, and two handguns. From what I was told, Obinata was able to smuggle them into school, and they’re as real as can be. Being in their presence was...not as scary as I imagined. I’ve handled airsoft guns before, so real guns can’t be as hard, right? Obinata points to a location on a map. “This is the private school Green Light High School. I overheard Nakata and Izumi talking about seeing Tani here before Izumi also went missing.” “I’ve never heard of this school. And it’s so close, too.” “It supposedly went under a few years ago, but, Nakata described it as a paradise inside.” “Really?” Mi-chan asks. “It’s right in the middle of the woods, a dirt path being the only thing that led to it. It’s also apparently heavily guarded, so…” “Someone’s been planning this for a while,” I say. “We leave tonight,” Obinata says, putting his hands on his chin. “I take it that’s okay with you two?” “Yessir!” Mi-chan exclaims. “Of course,” I say. “Good. Now, if--” Obinata is cut off with a frequent knock on my door. I felt my entire body go cold. What if someone found all this stuff in my room--?! “Answer it, Kijmuta,” Obinata says, quickly directing Mi-chan to help him hide the guns under my bed. As the knocking grew louder, I jumped up and ran to the door. I did a quick double-take to make sure Mi-chan and Obinata were finished, and when they were, I opened the door. Nakamoto, Yuka, Ko-chan, Izumi, Satoshi, Tomori, and Rai all stood before me. Everyone who hasn’t gone missing yet stood before Mi-chan, Obinata, and I. And, before I could even say anything, Ko-chan fiercely grips onto my collar. “Kimi, what the HELL were you thinking?!” “W-What did I do?” “Baby Ken didn’t do anything, we were here with him!” Mi-chan exclaims Ko-chan’s small, loose grip, is easy enough for me to snake my way out of, but I’m instantly held down by Nakamoto and Tomori. “Sorry, Ken-chi.” “What’s going on…?!” Obinata asks, but, he’s also pushed around by Satoshi and Rai, while Izumi holds Mi-chan down. Yuka quickly jumps to the ground, and, peaks her little head underneath my bed. “Woah--! Ko-chan wasn’t lying! There are soooo many guns over here!” Ko-chan jumps up on my dresser, and, it’s then -- and only then -- that the three of us notice a small video camera, with a blinking, red light. When Ko-chan pulls it down, she jumps back down and shoves it in my face. “Ku-chan, what the hell are you three thinking?” …'' ''… “How long was there a camera in my room for?!” I exclaim. “That’s not the point, Kimi.” Like hell it isn’t--! What...what else did she see?! “What were you three planning?” Izumi asks, digging her knee deeper into Mi-chan’s back, who yelps out. “We were going to get our friends back,” Obinata says, pushing Satoshi and Rai away from him. “Something that you guys were refusing to do--!” “What does that mean, Obi-chi?!” Nakamoto asks. “You know damn well we want them back too!” “Then why have you been sitting here with your heads in your asses?” Mi-chan spits out. “I was working on something,” Nakata says. “By yourself,” Obinata says. “That’s hardly reassuring or helpful.” Yuka walks toward me, and Ko-chan gently gestures Nakamoto and Tomori to release me, which they do. “What were you thinking?!” At the same time, Izumi takes the pressure off of Mi-chan’s back, and she squirms away and slides next to Obinata. “Were you really going to do this--the three of you?” Ko-chan asks, staring right through me. “Kimi?” “Azama, Shiomi, Sasada, Saishi, Nakata, Yosano, Tani, Shiho...all of them are missing,” Obinata says. “What else are we supposed to do?! They’re gonna take the rest of us, too, unless we try something!” “What about the rest of us?” Rai asks. “You were gonna leave us behind?” “You’d be safer here,” he says. “Tell that to Shiomi and Tani,” Tomori mumbles. “They were taken right from Shiomi’s room.” “Well, what did you want?” I ask. “Satoshi, Ko-chan, Rai, Yuka...why the hell would I let you guys endanger yourselves?! With what self-defense? With what background?” Satoshi looks to the ground immediately. “I…” “It’s safer this way,” Mi-chan reassures. “We won’t do anything ~too~ reckless!” “That’s not very comforting, coming from you,” Nakamoto says, biting his lip. “We need to stay together, okay?” “I’m leaving tonight,” I say, stepping past Ko-chan and Yuka. “I don’t care anymore. I’m getting them back.” Obinata nods. “As am I.” Mi-chan nods in the background, and Izumi looks back to Satoshi, Ko-chan, Rai, and Yuka. “I’ll go, too.” “Me too!” Rai exclaims. I feel myself almost have a heart attack. “Rai…” “What?” “We’re going to be shooting real guns. There’s a good chance one of us could actually get hurt or killed.” Rai looks almost insulted. “So?!” ‘So’?! “No time for the lover’s quarrel,” Obinata says. “Kitoaji can come, just someone please keep an eye on ‘em at all times.” I nod. “I can do that.” “My hero~” “What about me?” Tomori asks. “I’m pretty strong! Let me at ‘em.” Nakamoto and Yuka take a moment to look at each other, before smiling at the rest of us. “Count us in!” “Uh, really?” Tomori asks. Yuka smiles. “Please?! I won’t get in anyone’s way, I just wanna see Big Sister Chie again.” “And I need to prove myself, somehow!” Nakamoto says. Pretty soon, everyone’s attention was on Ko-chan and Satoshi. Ko-chan just shook her head. “I’m sick. If I went out there I’d only slow you guys down.” Satoshi gently tugs on his arrows, but never looks up at the rest of us. “I’m...too scared. I’ll stay here, too, and I’ll protect the class rep with everything I have, should they come after us.” I nod. “Thank you, Satoshi.” He steps closer to me and gives me a gentle pat on the back. “Don’t do anything stupid, now.” “Of course not.” “We leave tonight at midnight,” Obinata says. “So...get ready. Wear something dark, get yourselves psyched up. And it’s not too late to back out, you three.” Rai shakes their head while Nakamoto and Yuka giggle mischievously to one another, before Nakamoto steps forward. “I wouldn’t miss out on this.” As everyone left my room, Nakamoto and Yuka stayed with me. Nakamoto quickly sat down at my desk, while Yuka jumped on my bed. “I wanna take a nap!” Yuka exclaims. “Go for it,” I sigh, retreating to my bathroom to make sure Nakamoto and Tomori didn’t mess my hair up. Go figure, it’s a mess. “You don’t seem very confident in this,” Nakamoto says. “Ken-chi, is this really a good idea?” “When am I confident about anything?” “Yeah, Kei-chan! That’s the staple of his character!” Ignoring Yuka’s comment, I begin to fix my hair, as Nakamoto continues. “So it’s not a good idea?” “I don’t know.” “Yet you were so willing to go through with it?” “I want to get our friends back.” “We all do,” Nakamoto says. “This is...this is too quick. We don’t need to rush things.” “We have to, while they don’t know we’re coming. Don’t come if you don’t want to.” “I want to. But, we’re going up against, what, trained killers? This won’t end well.” “Not with that attitude,” Yuka mumbles. “Then stay.” Nakamoto sighs. “I’m not backing down. We just need to be smarter than this.” …'' ''Chie is still gone. As is Tani, Nakata. ''“I can’t wait any longer.” ''